The 11th Warrior
by Shadowchan14
Summary: What if there was 11 Warriors instead of 10? Will this new warrior Help the other warrior give into the darkness of the digital world? KoujixOC
1. Venusmon the Warrior of Space

"Text"- spoken

'Text'- Thoughts

_**Text**_- Ophanimon talking

I don't Own Digimon Just Kels and Venusmon

* * *

Kels in Digimon Frontier

Chapter one: Venusmon the Warrior of Space

Kels' POV

"COME ON!!!", a boy yelled on train that I was on. I turned away from my cell phone to see a boy that was around 14, my age. He had brown hair covered by a brownish tan hat and wore a dark brown shirt covered by a red jacket and he had goggles on his hat and khaki colored shorts. He was mad at something or someone. But before I could go and ask, the train stopped and the boy ran out and I followed. I saw him run into a Elevator and I took the one next to his.

I then sank to the floor wheezing. I then my head too see myself in the steel of the elevator. I saw my short brown hair with blonde tips cover lightly over my face, my emerald eyes reflect my exhaustion, I wore black sweat pants and red sweat shirt that covered my curves also my black sneakers were lazily tossed on the steel floor with my feet in them. I was really tired out from the sprint into the elevator.

Then I felt something move in my back pocket. I put my hands in both then my left hand pulled out my cell phone and Then my Cell phone then transformed into a strange looking device that was black and red (like Takuya's but reversed) and in the screen part of it was a like a figurine that was red and black and just had a cool helmet.

I felt the Elevator stop then I felt my self being drawn to one of the weird looking trains. It had a evil appearance to it but I didn't judge by appearance. I then walked out of the elevator and then walked to the train. I then walked inside then I felt the train start to move then I stood there with out moving an inch. I could feel that I was going to have a great time once this train stops.

Then my once Cell phone flew out of my hands then a woman's voice said,"_**It's time for the 11th warrior to be released….**_" Then I felt my clothes fade away as I yelled," SPRIT………. EVOLVOTION!!!!" I felt warm armor wrap around my body and then after the transformation I shouted," VENUSMON…." I then turned to see myself in then window's reflection, I saw I had longer hair that reach my ankles, my Eyes were covered with a visor that could let me see but other people could see my eyes. Also I had the same kind of armor of that a Knight would wear but it was black and red and I had a like a scarf on that was really long and had cuts on the end.

I knew now what to do. To protect people with my abilities that was now given to me.

* * *

What do you think Please Review!! 


	2. Meeting the Warriors of Elements

HI AGAIN!!!

"text"- Speech

'text'- Thoughts

**_Text_**- Ophaninmon (sp?)

* * *

Chapter two: Meeting with Warriors of the Elements 

Kels' POV

I felt the train stop then I walked out with my confidence raising and I found myself in totally new world then from the world I know and love. I saw that I was in the middle of some sort of desert that was hot and really sunny for it looked around noon. But then the peacefulness was then shattered by a fire blast soaring through the air. I easily avoided it by doing a one-handed cartwheel and then I back flipped twice and landed perfectly.

I then saw 6 figures fighting I couldn't tell who they were cause of the sand and dirt being shot up from the blast. Then someone, a girl's voice shouted," HURRICANE WAVE!!!" Then the dirt and sand was then blown away. I then saw 5, 4 boys and 1 girl, monsters and one but they all looked like humans. they were fighting a monster that was much bigger then them and it kept on shouting," I AM WEREMON YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!"

I saw that these people needed help and then I heard in my head,"_** Help them Venusmon...**_" I listened to the voice I then placed my pointer and middle finger against my lips and then kissed them then a chain formed from my finger tips and then I yelled," VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN TORNADO!!!!" I then beginning twirling around super fast and then moved to Weremon and the end of my chain became sharp and then began to hit Weremon.

I then saw Weremon fall and a code-like circle appeared around him. I then boldly said," Evil slave of Darkness please be Purified! Digi-Code... SCAN!!!" Then Weremon turned into a small egg with dark red spots on it. I then felt myself change back to normal. I then heard," Your a Warrior Too!!" I turned to see the 5 other monsters change into kids around my age except for two of the boys that one looked older and the other looked very young.

One was the only girl in the group she had blonde hair and a violet skirt and vest covering a blue striped white shirt. One of the guys I saw before I came here, The Last one I saw had a long black hair put into a low ponytail and the top of his head was covered by a blue and dark brown striped bandanna. He wore a navy blue jacket with a yellow stripe on the outside of the sleeves, the jacket covered a yellow tee shirt. He wore navy pants that went to a few inches above his ankles. I had to admit he was pretty cute.

Then the boy that I met before said," Well Hi I'm Takuya!" The Girl then said," I'm Zoe nice to meet you!" "Kouji Minamoto..." the boy in blue said in a cold kinda way. Then the youngest boy said to me eagerly," I'm Tommy!" The oldest boy said," I'm J.P Hi there!" I then stared at them then shyly I said," I'm Kels Tamaka..."


	3. Kels' Voice of Caring

I Think You know What is What

**Text**-Song lyrics

* * *

Chapter three: Kels' Voice of Caring

Kels' POV

I've been traveling with Takuya, Kouji and the others for while now, Tommy has looked up to me as like a big sister. J.P, Kouji, Takuya and Zoey don't usualy notice me that much because I'm so quiet. Also I met Bokomon and Neemon, digimon that can help us understand something of the digital world. I'm starting to like Bokomon and Neemon because they're the only ones beside Tommy that talk to me.

We then stopped and we stopped in a dark forest. It was so dark and scary that Tommy was really scared, he was shaking like a leaf and not moving from my side, also he kept clinging to my arm. I then shouted," WAIT!! Tommy needs a second..." All the others stopped and turned around to see me with a scared Tommy at my side. I tried to clam Tommy down but he didn't calm down at all. Then I thought of away to try to calm his nerves, then I remembered what my parents used to with me when was scared when I was younger.

I then opened my mouth then I began to sing softly and soothingly to Tommy," **Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo Donna toki mo Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo Kiiteru kara Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete Shimau no nara Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo Dakishimeru kara Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa Anata o mamoru tame nara Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara Zutto soba ni iru yo...**"

Tommy looked up at me with tears streaming down his cheeks I then continued as Tommy began to calm down bit by bit," **Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to Shitta toki wa Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete Todoketai kara Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga Itsu made mo kienai you ni Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara Zutto soba ni iru yo..." Tommy's head then fell softly on my lap as I sang," Anata o mamoru tame nara Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara Zutto soba de hohoendete Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga Itsu made mo kienai you ni Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara Zutto soba ni iru yo...**"

I then heard a lite beathing from beneath me, I looked down to see Tommy sleeping on my lap.I smiled softly and then I said," Takuya could you carry Tommy until we get out this forest?" Takuya then said," Sure thing!" Takuya then walked over to me and Tommy and then placed Tommy on his back. I then got up then I followed them down the path.

Then after a few minutes, like 45, Kouji came up to me and then asked," Kels if you don't mind me asking but How did you know that tommy was going to sleep?" I just smiled at him and said," Well when I was younger about his age and I was scared, my parents used to sing to me to calm me down."

* * *

The song used was Always by you side- from Ouran High School Host Club 


	4. Kels' Secret

Hey Again!!!

Here's the 4th chapter of "The 11th Warrior"

Also I don't Own Digimon just Kels, Venusmon, Diamon and Nursemon

* * *

Chapter four: Kels' little Secret

Kels' POV

It's been sometime now and I'm still friends with Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon and still don't talk to anyone besides for Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon. Then I've began to take a liking to Kouji I've being think that I have a crush on him but I'm sure that he would never like me back. Then we reached a four-way fork in path. Takuya said," I think we should split up. I'll go with Zoey, J.P your with Tommy, Bokomon you and Neemon and Kouji your with Kels. We'll keep in contact with each other through our D-tectors." I blushed really hard when Takuya paired me and Kouji together.

Then everyone went down a certain path and then Kouji said," lets go then..." Then I said nervously," Y-yea!" Then I saw that Kouji was close to the path entrance I then ran to his side but I then tripped over a root of near by. I expected to fall on the ground hard I closed my eyes tightly and braced for impact, but I never did. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw that Kouji caught me and my face was pressed against his chest. I blushed harder as I heard his heart beating, it was so rhythmic and soothing. I felt truly at peace but then Kouji said," you alright?" I then manged to say," Y-y-y-ea I'm fine!" Then he let me stand up right and then he continued down the path and followed.

After a few minutes of walking, also it was very quiet, I saw something, it looked like a building of some kind and then said," Kouji look up ahead" Then began running to wards the large building.

Kouji's POV

We're walking down the path that Takuya choose for me and Kels when she suddenly said," Kouji Look Up Ahead!" then she just ran ahead of me. Once she ran off I yelled," HEY!" I then ran after her. Then i saw that she was slowing down, Then she stopped completely and she almost fell over but she kept herself up by putting her hands on her knees. When I got to her she was panting really heavily I asked," you ok?" 'She's worse then J.P when it comes to running...' ,I thought then she suddenly started coughing.

Then I saw that she was having an asthma attack. I then said," Hold on we'll find a place for you to rest!" I then picked her up marriage style and then began running to find a place to rest. Then I found out what Kels saw earlier, it was a giant castle, like the kinda in the old fairy tale books you used to read when you were a kid.

I then ran to the castle then I yelled," Please someone Help!!!" Then a strange digimon appeared at the door and it was called Diamon, It looked like a warrior but had armor that looked like it had diamonds on them and his helmet covered his eyes(they were just yellow dots) and mouth. Then Diamon asked," Why Are you Here?" he seemed to be a little suspicious of Kels and me. Then I said," I was walking around with my Friend but she's in serious pain right now Please help her!" Diamon seemed to see that I was worried for he then said," Come in there's many Nursemon here that can look at your friend!"

I then smiled softly and then walked inside and then a female digimon that looked like a girl and had a nurse's uniform on but had pointed ears. She then said to me kindly," Please let me see your friend..." I then placed Kels in her arms then many other girls like her came around then they all left with her. All I could do now is hope for her to recover.


	5. My hidden problems

'_Text_'-thoughts

I don't own any of the original digimon characters, just my OC and the digimon that you've never heard of

Sorry for the delay!! But here's the 5th chapter of "The 11th warrior"

* * *

Chapter five: My hidden problems

**Kels' POV**

I woke up in a beautifully made, soft bed with black silky covers covering my body. Then someone said," Kels-san are you ok!?" Then my vision then became clearer and I saw Kouji standing above me. I then blushed 30 shades of red then I shot up from the bed and then asked," What Happened?!?" "You passed, I then found this castle and I asked the digimon help me nurse you back to health." I then looked down at my hands and then I pulled my legs up to me, then began to hug them tightly. I then asked," I guess you know now that I have Asthma..."

I then snuggled my face into my silk-covered legs, expecting Kouji to yell at me but then I suddenly heard Kouji ask," Why didn't you tell us?" My head then shot up then turned Kouji and I answered quietly," Because I didn't want to slow everyone down... I'm just like my foster parents saw... I'm a waste of time and effort..." "Your adopted!?" I just nodded and then said," An orphan actually..."

I saw Kouji's eyes widen and I continued," When I was 5 years, my parents were killed right in front of my eyes. I could stand the pain, I couldn't stand it so much that I wanted to kill myself... But I never could, I then was placed in an orphanage that was filled with children that were the opposite of me... they had no parents but they never saw their parents killed in front of them... so they couldn't understand the pain and sorrow that I felt..." I then placed my hand on my chest where my heart was.

"In that orphanage I had not one friend... I kept to myself but when I turned 7 1/2 I was finally adopted but by this couple of abusive, drug selling drunkards, so I had to all the chores around the house or else..." I stopped, fearing my tears would leak out. Kouji asked fearfully," or else..."

"They would beat me... until I couldn't stand properly..." I then gripped my clothes covering my heart, tightly. Suddenly my tears poured out of my eyes. I then began sobbing softly in my legs. Then I felt an arm fall across my shoulders and the next thing I know I'm Kouji's arms. I began blushing then I looked up at him with my tear stained face. Then Kouji took one of his hands and wiped one of my tears with his thumb.

He then said," It's ok... It's ok to cry... Just let it go..." I didn't know that Kouji was so good at comforting people, because his words were actually helping me calm down. I then smiled and then wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. I then felt really tired then I said with a quietly," Kouji we can leave tonight or tomorrow if you... want... to." I then drifted into a deep sleep.

**Normal POV**

Kouji then felt Kels fall limp in his arms and then he looked down to see she fell asleep. Kouji then picked Kels up bridal style and then walked out of the beautifully made room. Kouji then walked to the front hall and said to Diamon that was there," Thank you for helping me and my friend..." Kouji then bowed slightly in respect, then walked out of the castle. Kouji then kept walking down the trail that Kels and he were walking down before.

While walking down the path, Kouji then felt Kels shiver from the cold so he then placed her down, took off his jacket and then placed it on top of Kels. Kels then stopped shivering and then Kouji then picked her up again then continued to walk down the dirt path.

After a while he then saw the others. When he got close to them, Zoe was the first to ask," Kouji What happened to Kels!?" Kouji just responded," She's just tired, she had an Ashama attack earlier... so she just needs a little bit more rest and she'll be fine..." Kouji then walked away from the other before they could ask him any questions. Then Kouji then just stared down at Kels and then thought,' _she doesn't look like the kind of girl that would have abusive parents..._" Then he picked his up from studying Kels' face then looked onward.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

I'm sorry if it was boring or a waste of time but please tell me what you think please!

I would like to continue this story!

**Thank you!!! **


End file.
